


Burned Dinner

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Loqi can't cook. Cor isn't surprised.





	Burned Dinner

"Loqi, I'm ho-" Cor paused for a moment as Loqi hurried out of the kitchen. "Why does it smell like something's burning?" 

Loqi moved closer to Cor, pressing close and settling his arms up and over his shoulders with a smile. Cor could feel Loqi link his fingers on the back of his neck and knew something was up. The smile was the one Loqi reserved for when he was trying to get something. Or out of trouble; Cor had seen it then as well. 

"That's just my undying love for you." 

Of course. The smile and sweet tone meant to keep Cor out of the kitchen and away from whatever mess Loqi had managed to make this time. Those words were a nice touch but Cor refused to let Loqi have his way here. 

"You burned dinner, didn't you?" 

The instant the words left Cor's lips, Loqi's demeanor changed. The smile turned into a pout and he pulled his arms off Cor, crossing them over his chest as he turned away. 

"Not that badly." 

Cor ignored Loqi, stepping around him to go into the kitchen. 

Whatever was on the counter could hardly pass for food. There was no way of knowing what it was supposed to be without asking. Just as every other time Loqi tried to cook. But maybe...

Getting closer to the counter, Cor shook his head. There was nothing salvageable in that black mess.

"Cooking really isn't one of your strengths." 

"Like you do much better." 

Loqi was standing in the doorway with a frown and his arms still crossed. 

"Anything I cook is at least edible." _And not half as burnt_ , he kept to himself. 

"Then maybe you should handle the cooking." 

There was still a pout on Loqi's lips. Cute but frustrating. The variety of things that could upset Loqi was vast, and more than a few were petty. 

Like the known fact that Loqi couldn't cook. 

"Aren't you the one insisting that you can do it?" 

An insistence Cor ought to stop humoring. Loqi hadn't figured out how to manage cooking yet; it wasn't likely he ever would. 

"Has anyone told you you're a jerk?" 

"More times than I can remember." 

Dealing with Loqi could be such a pain at times. 

Cor sighed and walked over to pull Loqi into an embrace and kiss his frown. He rarely actually meant to upset his lover, but had long ago discovered that a kiss could get him forgiven for most everything. ...Or distract Loqi from his irritation long enough for him to drop it. 

It was something Cor tried not to take advantage of. 

Sometimes he just had to kiss those pouty lips. 

He could feel Loqi press into him as he had earlier, likely going onto his toes to make it easier on Cor. Slender hands gripped his shirt for a moment before moving up to his shoulders. It seemed to be Loqi's favorite way of holding on to him. His own hand pressed against the small of Loqi's back. 

"You're still a jerk," Loqi mumbled into Cor's mouth as he hooked a leg around the older man's waist.


End file.
